legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Cdmpants
Hi there and welcome to the LEGO Universe Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Adventurer page—we appreciate it! If you're new to wikis, here are a few tips: :*The ' ' page is a good first stop. On the Wiki Activity page you can see what others are editing and help them out. You can also use it to spot spammers and vandals and revert their edits. On the LEGO Universe Wiki, the Wiki Activity page automatically updates if you click the AJAX box. :*'Questions?' You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! (When you are at a discussion, please sign your comments there with ~~~~, so we know who you are. Customize your signature at , or if you don't know how to make a custom signature, see this page.) :*Also, please read the LEGO Universe Wiki TOS and the Manual of Style. ::::Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ToaCodyNuva (Talk) 15:43, 2011 June 19 ::::You are free to remove this message after you have read it. Build a Spooky Property Contest Entry Here's what I've been working on for the property contest. It's turning out much better than I pictured. Avant Conservatory Pictures Just some pictures of what Avant Conservatory currently looks like. The third floor is coming along nicely. Hollis? Hollis you joined the wiki? Well welcome to the wiki hollis. How are your properties going? I am mugsiedoodle on the LEGO Messageboards. And what is it with nimbus labs having a munch of advertisments on it? Is digglet still hating you. Well once again welcome to the wiki. ---- Not exactly sure how talk pages work, so I'm making it up as I go along :P Diglett and I are actually friends now, he's done hating me for now :P . My properties are fine. My Grove is almost ready for opening, actually. Signed, Professor Hollis Shuner [[User:Dog4591|'Dog4591']] 17:59, May 26, 2011 (UTC) 02:08, July 26, 2011 (UTC) If you are Hollis, WELCOME TO THE WIKI! Drigle, aka Dagg, master of Paradox 02:22, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Hotel Room Model http://www.brickshelf.com/gallery/toa-polikto/LUMBM/newhotelroom.lxf Membership I'm ashmed to ask, but.... have you got unnecessary Game Card? - Tahu512 Site Continuing where we were chatting in-game: Perhaps you could put your backstories and stuff on the fanon wiki, or make your own site? Heck, if you have enough, even your own wiki? ---- AtomicScientist 00:11, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Atomic Scientist Hey hollis,just saw your finished Avant Conservatory and i love it!!!! I know ive said it a million times,but can i please,please,please,be your apprentice? I am a champ builder now,but i want some help. Please? AtomicScientist 00:11, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Items I can just photo-shop some of the pics of hats and briefcase pics for you. [[User:PatchM142|'Patch']] If i may suggest something.... AtomicScientist 21:42, December 3, 2011 (UTC)AtomicScientist Hey hollis,just giving a friendly suggestion for your IR "Inventors Revine". Its not much,just a item. Name:Copy Jammer 2I 2A 0H Left hand item. Special: Sends Out A flurry of paper,doing 6 damage. You dont have to do it,but if you want to,tell me! Hollis, I need your help! Hollis, One of my figs has gotten stuck on your Nimbus Isle and is unable to load the property past 55% without being kicked to the login screen. I was wondering if you could temporarily put the property on private possibly kicking my fig back to Nimbus. I've already sent you a mail message ingame so you would possibly find out quicker. I hope this works if you can help me. A Task if You're Up to It You've read quite a bit of my story, and know the concepts, so I've got a job for you if you're "minifig enough for it", to quote Commander Beck. I need you to put your thinking cap on and build a LDD recreation of what you believe the Assembly Hall in the story should look like. I've got a concept in my head, but I want to see what you think it should look like. You're probably wondering "why are you doing this for a STORY?". Well, I've got an answer. But I'm not ready to escalate it yet... [[User:PatchM142|'Patch']] 00:13, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Yes! Yes! Thank you! Something like that would be a LOT of fun to build. I'll get to work on it right away. Signed, Professor Hollis Shuner